


Nightmares, And The Ways Of Dealing With Them

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Job, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmare, Penis in Vagina, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Amanda has a nightmare.Martin and Vogel are there to help her through it.





	Nightmares, And The Ways Of Dealing With Them

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dirk Gently fic, so apologies if I got stuff wrong!
> 
> This fic only has Martin and Vogel as active participants, but I've got vague plans for a sequel with Cross and Gripps as well!

The Rowdy 3 slept in a big, warm puppy pile.

Amanda wasn't sure why that was such a shock to her. 

The four boys did everything together, and personal space was for people who _weren't_ destruction happy emotion vampires. 

There was something comforting about it - Amanda would wake up from some dream or another to find Martin clutching at her hip, or Vogel nuzzling into her hair. 

And okay, sometimes she woke up with someone's morning wood pressed against some bit of her anatomy, but they were nothing if not gracious about it.

She was pretty sure they were all fucking each other, but all four boys made a point of not making her uncomfortable. 

She was almost to the point of suggesting something or other herself, if she could just find a way to word it, or even what it was that she wanted. 

* * *

She had a dream. 

It was a bad dream - a truly horrible dream, and the things in it were too vile to mention, and she woke up to an attack, great, heavy spikes splitting her in half, right through her belly, her breasts, splintering her ribs and deflating her lungs.

And Martin was right there next to her, curled up around her on the big mattress they were sleeping on, and his eyes opened up sleepily to look at her. 

“Easy,” he said, right in her ear, and his hand was on her belly,.over one of the spikes, and then he was doing that… thing, the energy eating thing, and his hand was still resting on her belly, the very tip of his fingers resting on the underside of her breast, and she was shaking, the relief so sudden and sweet it was almost like an orgasm. 

She shuddered against him, curling around, her face in his neck, clutching at his shirt, and she was still shaking as he held her. 

And then something… something or other woke up in her belly, and she turned her face up, and she kissed his on his mouth, which tasted like cigarettes and whiskey and the kebabs they had eaten earlier that day.

He made a surprised noise, but he kissed her back, his big hand curling around the back of her head, sifting through her hair, making her tingle when it passed over the new, shaved parts of her head.

She threw one leg over his leg, wriggling, grinding forward with her hips, and he moaned against her mouth, and she was shoving his shirt up, tracing her fingers across the broadness of his chest, finding a nipple and twisting it with the tips of her fingers. 

He groaned against her lips, and then he was… pushing her flat on her back, and he was on top of her, and some part of Amanda thought that she should have been afraid - after all, she was lying underneath him now, and he was so _big_ , and they were… well, they were the Rowdy 3, and they might be scary (especially if you owned a bunch of breakable items, or were made of breakable items), but she was safe with them.

She looked up at him, and she smiled, her hands going to his hair, twisting it in her fingers, pulling him down towards her.

He made a noise, and he ground his hips forward - oh, but he was hard, achingly hard through his black jeans, and she tried to wrap his legs around his waist, but… he was shoving her shirt up, and then there was movement on her left, and Vogel was sitting up, looking at them with sleepy eyes, a pillow crease on his cheek where he’d been cuddled up to Cross, the zipper of Cross’s jacket leave a line of something that looked almost like he’d been bitten.

“Boss? What are we doing?” 

His eyes were bright as always, and she rolled her eyes, grabbing him by his hair, and she pulled his mouth to her own, and she kissed Vogel, like she was drowning.

He… wasn’t the best kisser.

He made up for his lack of skill with enthusiasm.

That was how Vogel seemed to get through life in general, so she wasn’t going to complain too loudly.

She put her hands on either side of his head, her fingertips stroking along the fuzz, and he shuddered, pressing his forehead against her 

Martin was pulling on her belt, and she paused, making eye contact with him.

He raised an eyebrow, working her belt open, and she grinned at him, a “sure I can take it, but can you give it?” kind of look .

He cackled, a bit subdued, since Cross and Gripps were still dead to the world and snoring, but he was working her pants down her legs, taking her panties with it, and then he was….

Amanda kissed Vogel to keep from making any more noise, and she grabbed his hand, putting it over her breast through her shirt.

He kneaded her breast roughly, almost awkwardly, and he squeezed it, pinching the nipple through her bra, and Martin was pressing wet, rough kisses up her inner thighs, occasionally giving her a nip.

His beard was almost ticklish, a rough tease, and she writhed under him, her mouth falling open as she gasped and panted, squirming on the mattress.

Gripps made a sleepy noise and turned over

Martin spread her legs open, her jeans dangling off of one leg, and Amanda shoved her own shirt up, taking her bra with it. 

Vogel didn’t seem to be getting the hint - he was kissing her mouth again, her hand still tangled in his hair, and then he was… he was licking her head, the newly shaved bits, and that felt… okay, that felt different than she had expected it to, and it was nice, no lie, but not what she was in the mood for.

She used her hand in his hair to pull his face to her breasts, and he moaned, and finally - _finally_ \- got the hint, latching on to one nipple and twisting the other one.

She moaned, and then she moaned again, louder, as Martin licked her, from clit to asshole, then back, before holding her open with his big fingers, lapping at her, then taking her clit in his mouth, passing his teeth over it gently - deceptively gentle, for someone as big and strong as he was.

And then he was fucking her with his tongue, and one of his fingers, two of his fingers, and she was pulling Vogel up again, to kiss him as he pulled and kneaded at her breasts, his cock hard and desperate against her thigh as he rolled his hips, humping her like a pillow.

Amanda’s hand groped down, to squeeze him, and he gave a long, low moan against her mouth, and he shuddered, his whole face going slack and sweet.

God, her boys were all so pretty.

And she looked down at Martin, saw him looking over at her with his eyes dark, and she propped her legs open, rolling her hips up to meet the thrusts of his fingers, and he was grinning again, leaning down and... biting her vulva.

Oh god.

She squeezed Vogel again, and then she slid her hand into his pants, squeezing him, his cock leaking against her palm, hot and wet, alien and familiar.

He groaned like he was in pain, and he humped her twisting her nipples and awkwardly dotting kisses along her face.

And then Martin’s big hands were going to her ass, tilting her hips up, and she was being held in juuuuuust the right position for him to get as deep as he seemed to want her, because he put his whole face in her cunt, using his cheeks to part her labia, his tongue plunging in and out of her, his nose right up against her clit.

Vogel was bucking into her hand, as she rubbed the tip of her thumb against his slit, and he wriggled like an eel, shuddering. 

“Oh, Boss, oh god, Boss, oh, Drummer!”

He was starting to babble, and his hips were wriggling, his cock was fucking her fist, and it was just as frenetic and excited as everything else he did.

Amanda wasn’t doing much more than holding his cock, because now… now Martin was biting her labia, gently, pausing in his fucking, and he was sucking on her clit, and the pressure in her belly was beginning to build and build, sweet and cold, her thighs going tense on either side of Martin’s head as they clamped tight, as he chuckled into her.

“C’mon, drummer girl, give it to me” Martin said, and he was resting chin furry chin on her mound, then taking her clit into his mouth and flickering his tongue over it.

She came.

She didn’t have a choice, did she?

She came, in a burst of heat and light, and maybe she was imagining things, but it seemed like Vogel and Martin’s eyes shone for a moment with some bright light, and then Vogel was going stiff and hot in her hand, and her palm was being coated in his cum, hot and thick and sticky. 

“Oh,” Vogel mumbled, and he nuzzled into her neck, his face bony but familiar against her own.

And she yanked on Martin’s hair,pulling him up to her, and lay over her, his glasses smudged with her cum, the metal snaps on the pockets of his jacket cold against her nipples.

“You want to fuck me?”

Amanda pressed her face into Martin’s beard, as he breathed on her, and his breath smelled like cigarettes and pussy, which wasn’t nearly as repellent as it should have been.

“Do you want me to?”

“Do you have… you know, protection?”

She was blushing, just a bit - it seemed like there was still a bit of the girl who hid in her house after all. 

Martin paused for a moment, his brow furrowed, and then his face cleared.

“Just a minute,” he said, and he kissed her again.

Amanda pulled her hand out of Vogel’s pants, wiping it on his leg, and he made a sleepy protesting sound, but cuddled up to her, his hand across her belly, his eyes sliding shut.

Amanda rolled her eyes, and she kissed him again, setting the pace this time, her tongue in his mouth, her hand on his cheek.

When Martin came back, his pants were already open, and his cock was standing at attention from a nest of dark, curly hair.

… it matched the rest of him, and looked thick enough to be interesting.

She licked her lips, looking from it to Martin, and she met Martin’s eyes.

He had an eyebrow up.

She grinned at him, raising her own eyebrow, and she spread her legs again, as he climbed between them, and the head of his cock nudged into it.

“You ready?”

She tilted her hips forward, awkwardly wrapping her legs around him, and he gave a bark of delight, shoving himself fully into her.

She gasped - he was thicker than she was used to, and longer, but he was so _good_ , exactly what she needed, that she hadn’t even known she needed as he began to fuck her.

He was surprisingly gentle, even as he grabbed her ankles, putting them above her head, and he was looking down at her, his glasses steamed up, and then he was kissing her as his hips worked, and she moaned into his kiss, clutching at the front of his shirt with one hand, rubbing her over sensitive clit with the fingers of the other.

She was way past aroused, almost to the point of over stimulated, but teetering on the edge.

The energy in the air was like that moment, when a bat is swinging, about to hit something, and the anticipation of it is enough to make bones break from the hope of it alone.

And then he was driving into her, carefully, so carefully, but clearly holding on by the skin of his teeth, and Vogel’s fingers were still on her nipples, and then he was… licking the shaved bits of her head again (she was going to have to ask him about that), but now that she was at this point, it was… it was good, it was all good, and she came again, like a song, a long, low throbbing to match her heartbeat, like playing a drum solo in a particularly difficult song.

Martin groaned like he was in pain, pressing his forehead against hers, panting like he’d been running a race, and then he was getting thicker, and he gasped, his hips juddering, losing their rhythm, and he shuddered, collapsing on top of her.

He was heavy and sweaty, and he smelled like leather and like cigarettes and breaking glass, and he smelled like her.

Vogel nuzzled into her neck, and she sighed, the last of the tension from the nightmare finally leaving her, and she was relaxing, down to her very bones.

She was going to need to get up and pee.

In a minute.

“Cross and Gripps are gonna be sad they missed this,” Vogel mumbled.

“Next time,” Amanda said, and she patted him on the hip, awkwardly, even as sleep began to overtake her.

She felt his smile against her neck, and Martin’s kiss to her forehead, and those were the last things she remembered, before she fell into the silent blackness of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different? 
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com


End file.
